Let Me Go
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Edward and Bella had been married for twelve years already but it was an arranged marriage. Just when Bella realized that she loved Edward more than a friend should, he said that he wanted a divorce. She didn't want to force herself on him, who didn't love her so she signed the divorce papers. Goodbyes would make them realize what they truly have. One-shot.


**Hello!**

**Two nights ago, I couldn't sleep and decided to write this. I really, really love the song Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne, it's my main inspiration for this story. :) **

**Enjoy reading and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Let Me Go**

**_There's only one thing left here to say_**  
**_Love's never too late_**

**_I've broken free from those memories_**  
**_I've let it go, I've let it go_**  
**_And two goodbyes led to this new life_**  
**_Don't let me go_**

The colors of the late afternoon sky were a sight that I'd never get tired of looking at. So many sweet colors can be seen unlike the other times of the day. Even in movies, the most beautiful part was before the end or in the end.

It was so nice to just lay here on the soft grass in our backyard and stare at the sky until the stars start to appear. The cool breeze felt good on my skin. I wish I could just float up there, it seemed so peaceful. No problems and nothing to worry about.

Today was probably the last day of my marriage with the love of my life. He was mine but I wasn't sure if I was his. I'm not even sure if he ever loved me more than a friend. We'd be in the court tomorrow.

We were married only because of our families. Our fate was decided the moment we were conceived. They arranged our marriage so the money wouldn't go to a family that they didn't trust. We were part of their businesses.

My husband and I had been married for twelve years already. We didn't have children because we never made love. It was something hard to believe but it was true. We had relationships outside the marriage, and we were both okay with it since we had no feelings for each other and we had needs. The only thing we needed to do was keep a low profile because one of our friends and family might see us and things would end up badly.

We were both not in a relationship at the moment. I had been very busy with work and so was he.

Like the late afternoon, I just realized that I loved him with every fiber of my body five months before he said he wanted a divorce. Just before the end.

So many times I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I just couldn't. I know he didn't feel the same about me. I didn't want him to feel bad about leaving me.

Our families need an heir or heirs for the two companies but we couldn't and wouldn't produce any so the family agreed that it was best that we end things between us since the marriage is not working.

At least we shared twelve years of friendship. I could talk to him about everything and he also told me tons of things. When we had problems, we consult each other. After tomorrow, I know that we'd remain friends.

This was the last day that I'd lay on this house because we'd both move out tomorrow. Everything has been already in boxes inside the house. I'd bought a condominium unit near the office and some of my stuff are already there. He also bought his own one in Chicago where a branch of their company was.

I'd get over him once we were apart.

I should.

There's a gaping hole in your chest that only he can fill. You will never be the same without him. He has your heart.

But I don't own his.

How sad.

I know.

My mental conversation with myself was interrupted when I heard his car pull up in the driveway.

I'm ecstatic and breaking at the same time. We would be having a farewell party for us tonight. Celebrate our last day together. My last day as Mrs. Cullen.

My chest hurt and my heart was slowly crumbling but I had to pretend that I was fine and happy about this as he was.

I stood up and entered the house using the back door. We went inside at the same time. He had two boxes of pizza and a small box of cake on top of them.

I smiled at him and headed to the dining room where I had placed the strongest alcoholic drinks I found in the house.

We sat across each other, eating pizza and sharing the heavenly triple chocolate cake that he bought at the local bakeshop that I loved.

I got lost in his voice as he started talking about his day. His secretary who was double is age was finally retired and he hoped that a hot one would replace her though she had been nice to him all these years. Safrina was the sweetest old woman I met. She even baked me my favorite dark chocolate brownies.

After we ate, we started with the drinks. We went for the expensive champagne that he bought just for tonight. I didn't drink a lot so I have a small knowledge about alcoholic drinks, but this one was pink and it tasted wonderfully. He knew I was a sucker for sweets.

"Here's to Bella and Edward being officially single again!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and I couldn't help but giggle though his words were killing me.

"Cheers!" I mimicked his tone.

His eyes, those pools of green were so bright and alive. It would be awhile before I see them again so I tried to memorize how they looked like.

When our glasses became empty, I poured them with generous amount, mine almost full.

"Here's to freedom!"

"Cheers Mrs. Cullen," he said before clinking his glass with mine.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes as I drank the sweet sparkling liquid. He had no damn idea that I didn't want to be free. I wanted to his forever. But he didn't like me the way I like him. I had been just his best friend, a shoulder to lean on.

There were more clinking of glasses and stronger drinks. I was feeling giddy, fuzzy and a bit tipsy. I was starting to feel numb. The pain was almost bearable.

We were talking nonsense and laughing with no reason. I could predict that both of us would be having one hell of a headache tomorrow. I wonder what our parents and the judge would say.

The thought made me laugh and he joined in with no reason. He's drunk. We're both too drunk.

God, that laugh, I'd miss that sound, too. The way it tickled my heart and made me feel warm all over. I would really be nice if he loved me back.

More and more and more shots later, I found myself on his lap.

"You'd miss me, don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course, you're my best friend," he answered before downing another shot.

"I'd miss you tons."

"Same here."

"Hmm."

"It's one in the morning."

"So? Should we head to our beds?" Yes we didn't share a room.

"Nah, I want to drink more. Celebrate more."

"Same here."

I watched his lips as he sipped his drink. Damn, those are too kissable. I'd only tasted them a few times in the twelve years we spent together. I almost forgot what it was like.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, looking at me.

I leaned to him and buried my face in his chest. I could feel his breath on top of my head and hear his heart beating fast.

"I can't believe it's been twelve years and we're only doing this now. Why just now?" I mumbled.

"I don't know." I felt the honesty in his voice.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him and I didn't want to let him go but fear took over me.

"I want to dance with you, for the last time," he said and chuckled.

"That's stupid. You know that I'm a terrible dancer, Edward."

"Please?"

"Okay."

We stood up. He headed to the living room. He chose a song on his iPod and turned up the volume.

He walked briskly back to the dining room and then he pulled me into the dark kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and dim light filled the room.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Closest thing to candle light."

I shook my head and continued to laugh. He pressed a button from the remote that he was holding and music soon filled the room.

Have I Told You Lately by Michael Bubble. The song we danced at our wedding. The song that I, myself chose because I thought it was romantic. He remembered.

We swayed to the music and I fell in love with him even more even if I shouldn't. I was just hurting myself.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared into his beautiful face.

"You're looking at me like that again," he stated.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to kiss me."

No point in lying. "I do."

He leaned into me and his arms on my waist tightened. It brought my face closer to his. "I do, too, Mrs. Cullen."

And then we were kissing hungrily.

I didn't know if it was the alcohol or just him. I was hoping for the latter.

The next things happened in a blur. I was in my room with him and we were making out like damn teenagers. My shirt was gone and so was his. Other articles of clothes followed.

It was the first and last time that I was going to make love to the man I love. It was our goodbye.

* * *

My head hurt so badly. It felt like I was shot in the head. I felt sore, too, like working out after a long time of no exercise.

Something heavy was on my chest.

It was Edward practically buried on my boobs. He used it as a freaking pillow. He looked beautiful while sleeping. Like a child, so calm and cute.

I wonder what it would be like to wake up to this sight every morning. I can only dream of those things. It's all over today.

So much better than late afternoon sky.

I stared more, almost forgetting the pulsing pain in my head. I ran my hands through his soft bronze locks. I'd wanted to do that for awhile.

The sound of my phone vibrating disturbed me. Someone was calling. I managed to get my phone from the nightstand without waking Edward up.

It was Alice, my girl best friend.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice sounded raspy. I need water.

"Bella! Oh my gosh, I've been calling you for the past hour and a half. You and Edward are not answering. Where are you? You two are going to be late..."

I hung up the phone and put it on divert.

I shook Edward until he woke up. His eyes slowly opened and then he looked upon me. He even smiled.

"Hi," he mumbled and then flinched. Hangover.

I want to revel more of his beauty but we had a hearing to attend.

Time to face the awkward morning after.

"Uhm...I think we should get up now or else we'll miss the hearing."

"Damn. My head hurts like hell," he groaned, finally shifting into a different position and getting out of the bed.

I covered my eyes with my hands. "Please leave my room so I can get ready."

"No need to be shy, I've seen it all last night and I know your observant eyes—"

"Leave!" I laughed.

I heard the doors opened and then closed again. This was my last morning in this house.

We didn't talk about last night. Maybe it meant nothing for him. It was just a one nightstand with his ex-wife. The thought of it hurt.

I want to talk about it. I needed to know what it was for him.

I'd been hurting a lot these days.

We drove separately to the court, both of us five minutes late. My mom hugged me as soon as she spotted me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I'd be trapping you in a loveless marriage. It's just that it worked for me and your dad," she said apologetically.

"It's okay, Mom," I assured her and she hugged me again.

Luckily, the judge was going to be late for ten more minutes.

My wedding ring was in my purse and I had been intending to give it back to Edward yesterday but what happened last night happened.

I sent him a text saying that I wanted to talk to him for a few minutes and meet me outside. I told Alice to call me once the judge arrived in case my conversation with Edward got too long.

He looked utterly handsome as always. He wore a black button down shirt and jeans while I wore a short-sleeved flowing black dress. We matched and we also looked like we were attending the funeral, the death of our marriage.

"Bella!" He called.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to give this back to you. You can do everything with it. You can even sell it," I said, handing him the silver diamond studded ring.

He got it and placed it in his pocket.

"Also about last night… what happened. Are you okay with it? That's my fault."

"I don't regret it," I heard him say, barely a whisper as he left me to go back in the room without looking back.

He didn't regret it. What did he mean by that?

"Wait!" I shouted but he didn't turn. Was he mad at me? His behavior was confusing me.

Things happened in a blur and before I knew it, I was Isabella Marie Swan again. I was free.

Freedom felt weird and wrong.

Edward left without even saying goodbye. I was on the verge of tears because of the pain I was feeling in my chest. I felt so cold and empty inside unlike last night. I had never felt that alive in my life. He woke up every nerve in my body and I felt like I could do everything.

My new bed was too big for me. Why did I even choose a king-sized bed when I'm the only one who would sleep on it. I feel so alone in here.

I should be tired from the party that Alice and Rose threw for me but I was more awake than ever. The hole in my chest was also becoming bigger. I curled up in a ball, and let the tears that I'd been holding up fall.

My phone started vibrating.

I grabbed it from my purse on the floor to check. It was only a text.

A text from him.

I'm outside.

I ran to the bathroom first to splash cold water on my face and erase all the traces of my tears.

I opened my door and he was still wearing his clothes from earlier. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked tired.

"What are you—"

He interrupted me with his lips. I pulled away from him, resulting a pained expression on his face. "I can't leave you. I can't bear to be away from you."

"Then why did you file for divorce?"

"Because I thought you weren't happy with me. I wanted to see you happy so I thought of setting you free. But then, I saw the look on your face last night and then you said you will miss me. It broke my heart. I can't leave you. I love you, Bella."

"How long?"

"Years. I don't remember the exact moment. I just knew that I loved you. It came naturally. I saw how trapped you felt with me until last night when you said you wanted to kiss me. The way you reacted to my touch...is it just the alcohol?

"No. I was happy with you. You gave me all that I ever wanted. I can't help falling for you, too. I'm only sad because I don't want to be apart from you."

"How can we be so stupid and blind?"

"Well, we're Edward and Bella," I said sarcastically.

He smiled that crooked smile that made my heart melt and pulled me close. It was the perfect time to tell him but he beat me. He said it first.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"And I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"Forever."

"Forever."

He pulled me tight against him and I was wrapped around in his strong arms. I liked it. The hole was finally filled.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We can go to Vegas, he suggested.

"Better book our tickets. We leave the first thing in the morning."

We both laughed as we both realized how bright and stupid the idea sounded. He peppered my face with kisses and held me close. I had never felt happier. Our families and friends will be doomed when they learn about this.

* * *

**Sorry for all the errors.**

**What can you say? All kinds of comments are accepted.**

**Thank you for reading! Love you guys!**

**Until next time,**

**Ishi :) **


End file.
